


Mine

by TobyMalfoy (Toby)



Series: Weasleycest Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby/pseuds/TobyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for "The Great Week Of Weasleycest" 2002. Originally posted to LiveJournal.

My fingers trail down my neck and across my chest, through that light sprinkle of red hair. I let them wander over my nipples, rubbing them gently until they grow hard. I hear myself gasping softly at the touch.  
My hands move on, roaming over my stomach. I let my fingernails scratch lightly around my navel. I'm ticklish there and I feel myself squirm, muscles contracting below the skin.  
I reach lower, but before my hands reach their destination, I hear a voice. My own voice. "Mine." I look up, right into my own eyes, filled with love. "Yeah, mine."


End file.
